


Jim's a Bottom

by Nsfwitchy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Cum shot, Facial, Fanart, NSFW Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: I didn't think my first piece of Gotham fanart would be Jim Gordon post giving a blow job and yet here we areIt's supposed to be transparent but idk how well that will show up here :/
Kudos: 7





	Jim's a Bottom




End file.
